Something Worth Taking
by Skylimit1213
Summary: Stiles Stillinski is a bullied teen because he's openly gay. He's the school's loser, and no body. When he meets Scott McCall, the quite mysterious guy, he finds himself falling in love with the guy. Derek Hale is new to Beacon Hills and tries for a job at a music store. Stiles catches his eye. A love triangle will develop, Stiles finds himself with two guys he can't let go.
1. Chapter 1: Brown Eyes

Hey guys, I'm starting up on a NEW story because I'm in love with the chemistry Derek, Scott and Stiles have. I don't own teen wolf, only my story line. This is a love triangle between them. Sciles, Sterek.

WARNINGS: Language, Character Death, slash, mentions of drugs, alcohol, bullying.

Enjoy

A loud noise comes from my alarm clock on my bedside table. Groaning, I sit up and slam my hand down on the annoying thing. Lately school hasn't been in my favor, the jocks pick on me because of my sexuality. Yeah I'm gay and the whole school knows it. I don't have many friends, close to nothing. My mother died when I was younger, and my Dad's been having a hard time bringing me up on his own. I give him the most credit on all of that. I love him. "Stiles hurry up your gonna be late". My dad's voice rings up the stairs. "Yeah I'm up, I'm up". I run into my bathroom and get ready for another day at school. Just putting on some jeans and a plaid shirt and I'm done within a minute. Heading down stairs my father is reading on some criminal files.

"I'm going in my jeep today, I'll see you later". I grab onto my book bag.

"Alight champ, be careful. Don't let them get to you, okay". He claps my shoulder and playfully pushes me out the door. "Get to school". I laugh as I head to my jeep.

The ride to school is short; everyone is outside talking and acting crazy as usual. Walking up to the doors I hear people snicker and I push the nerves back and clutch my book bag strap.

"Hey fag, where you going". I walk swiftly into school and fall in step with the passing teenagers. Shoulders, backs and whatnot bump into me and I fight through the crowded hallway to get to my first class. I'm the last one there and all eyes are on me and sweat works its way down my neck. Laughter comes from one corner; I sit down in the back and keep away from some people. The class starts up and I mostly just keep my head down. The door opens and Mr. Harris stops talking to interrogate the late person.

"Mr. McCall what gives you the right to walk in here late and unexcused". Mr. Harris yells.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time". I look up at the comment. Scott McCall walks towards my row and sits down in front of me. Scott McCall is not so popular but knows quite a few people. He is on the Lacrosse team with me. He's always with his small group of friends. I just watch him and he's a good guy. He turns his head to someone and smiles. Class goes on without any more interruptions.

Lunch finally comes and I head down while people walk down with friends at their sides. They laugh at me and this one guy Isaac bumps into me roughly.

"Watch it punk ass". He walks away without another word.

The cafeteria is full as usual as I step into the lunch line. One of my friends Boyd come and stand next to me.

"Where you been man, I've been looking for you". He throws am arm around my smaller shoulders.

"Being harassed, you know as always. Thanks for asking". I say sarcastically. Boyd gives me a look.

"don't pay attention to them, Stiles come on". I laugh.

"Easier said than done, buddy". He signs then we grab lunch. We sit at an empty table in the middle and start talking about games, food and sports. The jock table is rowdy and out of control and turn away trying not to make myself noticed.

"Why are they always making some type of noise? It's sickening already". I shrug my shoulders at his annoyed question.

"Maybe they have nothing better to do with their lives". He smiles.

"Praise". We both laugh loudly and settle down when eyes focus on us.

I get up to throw my stuff away, It takes me a few steps and I slip on something on the floor and it feels like slow motion as the ground becomes closer and I await my embarrassment. Strong hands pull me up at the last second. They hold me close and I stay motionless at the contact. Looking up I'm meet with warm intense brown eyes. I'm paralyzed at the eye contact with Scott McCall and I find myself feeling a strange feeling. I can't describe it. My stomach drops and my body feels lighter. It's like it's just me and him in this room. His eyes light up, and has a certain look on his face. It makes me melt.

He stands me up and I hold onto his arms for support.

"You're okay". He reassures me quietly. His hands grip me tighter and I stand.

"T..thanks". My voice sounds higher and my fingertips are tingling. He nods his head and looks down at my discarded tray. He bends down and grabs my tray. I grab it and our fingers touch, what is going on right now.

"Stiles, right'. His voice is smooth and I look him over. His short dark brown hair and toned muscled body. He's just a few inches taller than me.

"Yeah, that's me". It's all I can say cause my voice is to shaky for my liking.

"I'll see you around". He smiles and my heart skips a beat.

"Sure anytime". He gives me one last longing look before leaving.

Some people at nearby tables are looking at me no doubt talking about what happen. I head back to Boyd who is grinning widely.

"What was that all about". He teases me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened". He leaves the subject alone. I'm still wondering what happened, I think me and Scott had a moment. I've never talked to the guy, only watched him from a distance once and a while. He never really noticed me so I didn't come in contact with him. It wasn't a simple smile and a quick greeting. It was a beautiful moment that we exchanged.

Once school is over I head over to my jeep and see a group of guys ganging up on one another in a play fight and Scott walks over to his bike and I watch him move about smoothly before riding away. I smile at his back and start up my jeep. Finally, something to look forward to.

I'll be updating every day; I love this paring because of all the chemistry. Sciles in the making, Sterek later. Promise. :)


	2. Chapter 2: He's It

Hey guys, here's the second chapter. I forgot to mention that this is a all human story, no crazy werewolfs even though I love them, sorry. I'm updating everyday

Enjoy

Pulling up to my driveway I see my dad's Sheriff's car, and know he's already home. Walking in I see him under the sink cursing frustrated. I laugh quietly and just watch him and he turns around,

"Hey buddy, home already". He says wiping his hands on the dirty dish towel.

"Umm..yeah I didn't have anywhere else to go after school, not many friends, remember". I set my bag at the small table. It used to be for three people, me, my mom, and dad. He left the chair unseated ever since she passed. I push the tears back.

"What about that boy, Boyd. He seems like a good kid". He turns the facet on.

"He is, but he has his other friends and his own life to tend to. Not supposed to be looking out for me". My dad walks over to me and smiles sadly.

"Your worth to be looked out for, you do it for others. It's should seem fair enough". I nod my head and my heart aches.

"Do you think mom would be proud of me". He freezes at my question.

"I know she is buddy, I know she is". We hug and share a moment of silence and I break it to go up to my room with a goodnight.

I collapse on my bed and put my hands on my face and laugh. All that has happened today sure took a toll on me. My mind flashes back to brown eyes looking down at me and I shudder at the thought. My heart starts picking up its pace. I know this feeling very well and I just find myself marinating in it. It's 10:00 at night and I start getting ready for bed. Sometimes I dread my everyday life because of all the harassment to the point where my panic attacks worsen. Ever since my mom died I've had them for a long time and they make me feel like I'm losing control of my surroundings. I put up a huge fight, and not listen to what my biggest bully Aiden says about me. Finally a reason to look forward to life is this prefect guy that just noticed me. I can find myself with him, and it makes me yelp like girl. I look out to the hallway and see if I woke my father, but everything is calm. Guess I need to put myself to sleep.

The school hallways are the same as I walk through them to get to my damn locker. It seems so far today, everything does. The rain has picked up and my dad was already gone, guess an early morning shift, so I didn't eat breakfast. Yelling comes from down the hall as the popular girl Lydia screams at her boyfriend, Aiden. I really hate that guy for giving me a hard time. He yells right back at her.

"Close your mouth bitch, I didn't ask for your permission". She looks defenseless but punches him in the chest.

"Why are you looking at other girls for Christ sake, I though you loved me". He rolls his eyes at her annoyed tone.

"Because I can it's human". She turns red with anger.

"Don't you dare find that as an excuse, you bastard". Lydia walks away without another word. Aiden looks smug as he watches her leave but his features change as he catches me watching them.

"Hey mind your own damn shit before I stab you in the neck". He grins sinisterly. I look away and he laughs.

"You better, punk ass". I look just in time to see Ethan consoling his twin brother. Shaking my head I walk away. I'm used to his harsh words. I'm the first one to class today so I find a seat in the back. Mr. Harris gives me a look.

" I see that you are finally not late to class". He fixes his glasses. I ignore his snarky self. He gets the hint and leaves me alone, I really don't need the fucking teacher bothering me. Everyone enters and I see Scott talking with Boyd. My heart feels like it's knotted up as he runs his hands through his hair. My palms become sweaty when he looks my way and smiles and mouths 'hey'. I look down out of embarrassment. I hear boot cladded feet stop in front of me. I look up and see his perfection.

"Hey Stiles, I was looking for you". My stomach drops. Can this guy not be more caring and attractive?

"Why, I'm fine". He shakes his head and sits next to me at the table.

"I heard what that asshole was saying to you. I didn't like it". He pats my shoulder.

"That's why you were looking for me, to give me pity". I look at him sadly.

"No I was looking for you so I could ask you to maybe sit with me at lunch today". I almost yell out a yes, but I hold back so I don't look to love struck. He waits for my answer.

"Why not". I say a litter happier then I should be. He nods and we share a long look but we look away as Mr. Harris ruins our moment by talking loudly. Throughout class I just steal glances at him and see how his hair is so shiny and his focused eyes are beautiful. The bell rings and I grab my stuff and start heading to my next class. Scott waits y the door with his hands in his pockets and takes some of my books. He starts down the hallway and I fallow closely, noting how our arms touch. He's taller than me so I have to look up at him. It's special I expect this from a lover, though he is in my mind I still find some hope that it can be real. Scott gives me my books and I blush as he looks at me for a response.

"Thanks". It's all I can say, I'm to nervous.

"Don't be. Are you nervous, because you're shaking". He looks worried and gets closer. I smell his scent. Its pine trees and hint of something else.

"I'll be fine. I swear". He nods in understanding. He leaves with a small wink that leaves shivers down my spine. I walk into my class with shaky legs. God, I'm such a girl inside.

Lunch comes soon and I run to the lunchroom to find Scott. I bump into Aiden who turns around angrily.

"Oh no not you again. I'm sick you always being around". He grabs my arm slinging me to the side and walks past me with his buddies. I feel weak as others watch me smiling. I feel someone grabbing my back protectively and guiding me to a table. Scott sets his tray down to look at me.

"Stay away from him Stiles, he's no good". His eyes flash hurt and my hopes sore.

"I try so hard, he's just so evil to me". Scott looks down and plays with his food.

"I know you try, that's all that matters". Right now I know that Scott's it for me, he's everything.

"Thank you Scott for everything. I could never repay you". He puts his hand on mine and squeezes it gently. It's quite between us and I feel comfortable. For the first time ever. He drops me off to my class and I just go through my day in a daze.


End file.
